Fright
by babycanary
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are both sad. Can they help each other out? WARNING for self harm. This is my first two-shot.


**Chapter 1: Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Harry Potter series or its characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I am just using her characters to test my creative flow.**

 **this is a scorbus fic my dudes it's gonna be super gay like them**

 **WARNING: contains TRIGGERING CONTENT such as self harm. and there's a lot of angst watch out**

* * *

Fifth year. New year. Things were getting unbearable for both Albus and Scorpius. Constant teasing from the other students was becoming so much.

Albus, on one hand, was not only dealing with the teasing, but also dealing with the pressure of living up to his own name. How could he compare to Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of all time? How could he compare to Severus Snape, a man who so successfully hoodwinked Lord Voldemort? And the worst of all, how could he live up to being a Potter? To being as brave and heroic as his mother and father?

But he found so much comfort in Scorpius.

Scorpius made Albus so happy. Seeing even a picture of Scorpius was enough to lighten up Albus's day. Scorpius seemed to be the only person who could make Albus truly happy. Everything Albus did, he did with Scorpius. They were inseparable. And Albus had finally realized that he was so in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was having very much trouble coping with his feelings. He was having panic attacks almost every night, with the thoughts that he will never be good enough and that he will never make his father proud. He was scared that he would never live up to his family name. He still felt the agonizing pain of his mother's death. And he had constant nightmares of when Delphi had performed the Cruciatus Curse on him. He often found that he had trouble breathing, because he often felt panicked. He resorted to scratching at his thighs until he bled, which relieved the pain and calmed him down, but he would feel ashamed after he did it.

The two boys would occasionally talk to each other about issues they had, but they never went into full detail. Scorpius was afraid Albus would find him disgusting for how badly he scratched up his legs. Scorpius was so very afraid of what his best friend would think. He was terrified of the thought of Albus turning on him, because Albus is the only one who understood. Albus was the boy Scorpius loved.

* * *

One night Scorpius was having a rather frightening panic attack in the Slytherin bathroom. His breathing was ragged, tears were pouring down his face, scratching frantically at his shoulder. This was a new place to scratch for him. He stopped scratching and sank down onto the floor as sobs racked his body. He didn't notice the footsteps sounding through the room.

"Scor? What's the matter?" came the voice of Albus Potter. Scorpius couldn't find it in him to turn around, and just continued to cry.

Albus went and sat next to his friend and swung an arm around him tightly. "Hey, hey, you're okay. It's okay. I'm right here for you." Albus cooed, which comforted Scorpius. Scorpius sniffled and sank into Albus. He felt the stinging in his shoulder from where he had scratched and winced slightly, but felt comfortable resting on his friend.

The thought of Scorpius's mother suddenly crossed his mind. A wave of sadness rushed over him and more sobs racked his body. Albus, startled, wrapped his other arm around the sobbing boy and pulled him into a firm but comfortable and warm hug.

"I'll stay here with you until you're ready, okay?" Albus reassured the blond, and Scorpius managed to choke out a "thank you."

Some time passed and Scorpius started to calm down and Albus rubbed circles in his friend's back. Scorpius had stepped down to breathing slowly, but still shaking.

"Are you alright now? Do you want to talk about it?" Albus asked softly.

"I'm okay," Scorpius choked, "I don't want to talk about it right now, but I'll tell you in the morning."

Albus nodded in understanding. He wanted his friend to be comfortable.

The two walked back into their dorm, Albus's arm around Scorpius. When they got in, Albus made sure that Scorpius was comfortable in his bed. As he was about to walk away, Scorpius grabbed his hand.

"Please," Scorpius pleaded, "stay with me."

Albus was slightly hesitant, but happy to comply. He crawled next to Scorpius and instantly smiled. The smell of Scorpius's shampoo made him happy.

Scorpius pulled Albus into a hug. "Thank you. So much." he whispered. Albus pulled his friend in closer.

Out of impulse, Albus gave Scorpius a kiss on the top of the head, to which Scorpius had the biggest smile on his face. Both boys knew in that moment that they were truly loved by the other.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **aaaa! that was the first piece of fanfiction i have written in like three years! this will be a two-shot, let me know what you think in the reviews, please!**

 **~cassie**


End file.
